


Insanely Good

by k2so



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, haircut au, pixie cut au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k2so/pseuds/k2so
Summary: the one where Lena gets a pixie cut and is nervous about how Kara is going to react.or the pixie cut au.P.S. Kara is more than okay with it.





	Insanely Good

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post by RedKrypto! 
> 
> https://redkrypto.tumblr.com/post/163388610089/hello-im-gonna-need-supercorp-fic-where-lena-gets

Lena chops her hair off on a Wednesday. She hadn't meant to cut it that short. She hadn't planned on cutting her hair at all. Not that day anyways. She didn't have her usual haircut scheduled but she found herself drawn to the hair salon where she'd seen a woman walk out with her hair cropped short, sides shaved, and in a bright red. Not that she'd be crazy enough to do that shade again. The press would have a field day with her. She'd just seen the woman's hair on her way to grab a coffee and found herself walking out of the hair salon a while later feeling like a new woman.

 

Lena really hadn't thought about the repercussions of her actions. Dressed to the nines in her business attire, with her new short hair and a smile on her face, Lena was getting more looks than when she'd started wearing flannels in college.

 

She skips the coffee, deeming her detour to the hair salon enough of an energizer, and walks back to L-Corp. Kara had cancelled for lunch after Snapper assigned her to— _oh_.

 

She’s going to have to tell _Kara_ she'd chopped all her hair off. Kara would always thread her hand softly through her hair during game nights and movie nights, describing the act of brushing her soft long hair as calming. She was going to have to tell Kara, her best friend, that she chopped off all of her hair without a second thought. Somehow that thought was more terrifying than whatever would be in the media about her for the next week.

 

Lena walks a bit faster when L-Corp is in sight. Passing the doorman, who gives her a double take before greeting her. She nods at the bustling employees who all seem to have gone into shock at the sight of her. She's not unused to the looks, but they usually aren't coming from the people she pays.

 

"Nice hair, Ms. Luthor!" An intern she remembers is named Jenny, sporting a similar hairstyle and a big smile on her face, calls after her. Everybody else seems to shake out of their trance at the words.

 

"Thank you, Jenny." Lena calls back and shoots the intern a grateful smile before entering the elevator. Jenny seems surprised that Lena even knows her name, and returns the smile before walking away.

 

When she steps out of the elevator, Jess gasps loudly in surprise.

 

"Ms. Luthor! Your haircut appointment wasn't for another three weeks! Did I schedule the wrong date?" The surprise and worry evident in her face.

 

"No, no, Jess. It was simply a spur of the moment decision. No fault of yours." She steps into her office and spots the takeout containers on her desk.

 

"Oh, right. Ms. Danvers stopped by while you were out. As an apology for cancelling lunch and asked you if you would be free for dinner at her place." Jess informs her.

 

"Thank you, Jess."

 

"Of course, Ms. Luthor." Jess steps out of her office, leaving Lena to her thoughts. She decides on texting Kara, knowing that if Snapper has got her working so hard, she won't be able to get to her phone.

 

_Hey Kara. Dinner tonight?_

 

_My place at 7? I'll cook._

 

_Sounds good. See you then._

 

Lena drops her phone on her desk and sighs, nervously anticipating the moment she has to reveal her hair to Kara.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena arrives outside of Kara's building 10 minutes early. She sits in the car until the very last second before actually making it up the stairs. She takes a deep breath and knocks.

 

"Lena! I'm so sorry I couldn't-" Kara chokes on her words at the sight of Lena nervously standing in front of her, hair cropped short.

 

"Surprise?" Lena quirks an unsure smile in Kara’s direction.

 

“Wow, uh, was your hair like that yesterday?” Kara is staring at her, cheeks flushed and mouth still hanging open.

 

“No, I had it done on my coffee run earlier.” Lena laughs.

 

“Well, uh you look really pretty—Pretty great! I love it.” Kara stumbles over her words, a telltale sign that she’s nervous.

 

“Thanks Kara.” Relieved that her best friend approves. It is then that both women realize that they’re still standing in the doorway of Kara’s apartment.

 

“Come on in! I made steak and potatoes from this recipe I saw online! And I didn’t even use my heat vision this time.” Kara pulls her inside and smiles at her.

 

“Well I would sure hope so. We don’t want a repeat of the chicken incident now do we.” Lena’s confidence returns, and along with it her ability to make Kara blush.

 

“It was one time! Burn a chicken once and nobody forgets for months. I’ll have you know I’ve been heat-visioning our Thanksgiving turkeys for over a decade and nobody has ever complained before.”

 

“It’s been three weeks Kara.” Lena playfully glares at her best friend, “How did you even burn it if you’ve had over a decade of practice?”

 

“I-I was distracted!” Kara retorts indignantly.

 

“By what, Kara? We were the only ones in the kitchen!” Lena laughs. Kara mumbles something in response that Lena doesn’t quite catch.

 

“What was that?” She teases.

 

“I said I was distracted by your face!” Kara’s eyes widen at her own outburst.

 

“I-uh,” Lena doesn’t know how to respond.

 

“Nevermind. I’m going to check on the steaks.” Kara’s head drops down as she rushes past Lena and towards the stove.

 

Lena heads over in silence and grabs plates for the steaks. Neither speaks as Lena sets the silverware down on the counter where Kara has set up the potatoes already.

 

“What about now?” Lena doesn’t know where it comes from.

 

“Wh-what?” Kara stutters and almost drops the cast iron skillet she’s holding in her bare hand.

 

“What about now? Am I still distracting?” Is she really flirting with her right now, her best friend no less?

 

“I- uh- I’m pretty distracted.” Kara sets the skillet on the open stove as Lena inches over towards her. Kara has quite a few inches on her but it still feels like she’s towering over Kara.

 

“Really now?” Lena smirks as Kara becomes one with the counter.

 

“Mhmm. Yep. Yep.” Kara tries to turn around as Lena advances.

 

“What’s got you so distracted now, Kara?” Lena asks.

 

“Your, uh, your hair.” Kara’s face cannot get any redder.

 

“What about my hair?” Lena honestly

 

“It looks _really_ good on you. Like, insanely good.” Kara looks away.

 

“Insanely good huh?” Lena catches Kara’s eye and rests a palm on her cheek, turning her face towards hers. Kara doesn’t pull back, and Lena looks into her eyes for confirmation.

 

Kara is the one to lean town into Lena’s lips and backs her up into the other counter and, are they really making out against Kara’s counter right now?

 

They move towards the couch in a flurry of kisses and Kara pulls Lena into her lap. They finally break apart and gaze into each other’s eyes.

 

“So, you really like it?” Lena gestures towards her hair.

 

“I love it.” Kara runs a hand through the longer strands and then down the sides where the hair is shaved down to just millimeters in length.

 

“Thank you, Kara. I really wasn’t sure how you’d take it, but I’m glad you like it.” Lena breathes a sigh of relief.

 

"What are friends for right?" Kara is the one to smirk this time. Lena bursts out in laughter before placing another peck on her lips.

 

“My steaks!” Kara moves Lena out of her arms and rushes back towards the stove where her steaks now sat charred and smoking.


End file.
